


I Just Want [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Humor, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, his love of sex, and fear of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first vid ever. I had been curious about vids for a long time, but when my friend [](http://trieth.livejournal.com/profile)[**trieth**](http://trieth.livejournal.com/) dared me to make this vid, I just had to.

**Song** : I Just Want (Bang Bang Bang) by Group X  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/I%20Just%20Want.wmv) (13.6MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 2:09


End file.
